Mi cita con Nozomi
by the true greenjacket
Summary: <html><head></head>Fanfic que abarca parte de la trama de la primera temporada (en especial el episodio 9: Zona Maravillosa), es una historia desde el punto de vista de un "Idol Otaku" quien por azares de destino conoció a Nozomi Tojo, una de las integrantes del grupo de School Idol "Muse"</html>


Mi cita con Nozomi.

Le doy vueltas de más al café mientras trato desesperadamente de no exteriorizar lo tremendamente nervioso que estoy ante la chica que está sentada frente a mí bebiendo su té.

Ella es Nozomi Tojo, una de las "Muse".

Sencillamente no sé qué hacer, es muy duro sostener la mirada en esos enormes ojos que tiene. finge estar serena, pero esos ojos me miran con picardía, saben cómo me siento y ella lo está disfrutando. Puedo hablarle por uno o dos minutos, pero por alguna maldita razón no puedo seguir viéndola a los ojos y mi mirada cae… a otras partes de su cuerpo, de su muy voluptuoso cuerpo, en el que la mirada se pierde con facilidad. Ella se dará cuenta y se burlará de mí.

Voy a quedar como un idiota.

De modo que mi mente divaga a gran velocidad por entre mis recuerdos, tratando de buscar alguna solución. miro el rostro de Nozomi por un instante y me pregunto: ¿como fue que llegué a esta situación?

Mi nombre es Noori Tomoya 18 años. Soy un "Idol Otaku" no es algo que pueda andar diciendo por ahí como si nada, los "Idol Otaku" estamos muy abajo en la "jerarquía" de los ya de por si mal vistos otakus. Si le dices a cualquiera que tu pasatiempo favorito es ir a ver encantadoras jovencitas cantando y bailando en atuendos bastante sugestivos y hasta fetichistas, lo usual es que se haga a la idea de que eres un maldito pervertido. Lo peor es que en muchos casos es cierto. A muchos de mis camaradas jamás los saludaría con un apretón de manos.

Mi caso es un tanto distinto, todo comenzó cuando mi Abuelo, el Mayor Idol Otaku que haya conocido jamás, prácticamente me secuestró del kínder para usarme como excusa para colarse en un concierto de una Jovencísima Idol infantil: Minazuki Kotoko, como era natural para un niño de siete años como yo en ese momento, me aburrí como una ostra, intentaba quejarme pero mi abuelo me callaba a coscorrones. Al final de la presentación de Kotoko, había una fila para saludarla, nuevamente mi abuelo me usó para acercase mas a ella. Yo acepté a pasar por esa molestia a cambio de un montón de dulces que me prometió el viejo.

Pero cuando la tuve frente a mí, algo sucedió. Ver a esa hermosa niña con un atuendo que la hacía ver como un ángel, que me estrechó las manos con las suyas y me regaló la más cálida de las sonrisas, hizo que algo cambiara en mí.

Desde entonces comencé a pasar mucho más tiempo con mi abuelo. No era como si me hubiera transformado en un Idol Otaku de un momento a otro, seguí siendo un chico relativamente "normal", hasta mi primer año de preparatoria. Me uní al club de cine, pues podía flojear bastante y ver películas gratis. En una ocasión el profesor que asesoraba a nuestro club me pidió que fuera a su casa a ayudarlo con unas cajas repletas de viejas cintas de VHS. Todos los demás miembros del club habían escapado de aquello menos yo. Me preparé para lo que iba a ser un día de trabajo sucio y polvoriento. Y ciertamente lo fue, pero sucedió algo, como si el destino estuviera esperando.

Minazuki Kotoko. Ella entró y nos trajo unos bocadillos y algo de té. Obviamente no estaba "disfrazada" de Idol, había crecido muchísimo, su peinado y color de cabello era distinto. Pero era ¡Minazuki Kotoko! solo hasta ese momento reparé en que "Minazuki" también era el apellido de mi profesor, que resultó ser su tío paterno.

Fue cuando volví a sentir aquella sensación. Pero esta vez no dejé que se fuera, me convertí en Idol Otaku. Terminaron enterándose en la preparatoria, terminé un tanto marginado pero los maravillosos momentos que he tenido desde entonces, no los cambiaría por nada.

¿Como fue que conocí a "Muse"?

En parte fue algo rutinario, trabajo y estudio por las noches, duermo por la mañana y las tardes las tengo "relativamente" libres. muchos de los conciertos y eventos de las idols profesionales son o en las mañanas o en las noches, así que rara vez puedo asistir, además la "escena" de las "ProIdols" está algo saturada, la competencia con el K-pop ha hecho que cada vez traten de parecerse mas y mas a los cantantes occidentales y como dice mi abuelo "están perdiendo la esencia tradicional" pero recientemente y gracias al internet surgió una nueva escena bastante fresca e interesante: las "School Idols" grupos surgidos en escuelas que compensan la falta de patrocinio y formación musical con una enorme dosis de entusiasmo. También están las "NetIdols" de las cuales sigo a algunas, pero prefiero a las School Idols por una razón en particular: amo los Lives.

Las School Idols hacen pequeñas presentaciones en vivo cada vez que hay algún evento escolar y a veces hacen presentaciones repentinas en la calle o ciertos locales temáticos. Lo que hace que presenciarlas sea una emocionante cacería, buscando pistas en sus perfiles de redes sociales, prestando atención a los rumores de la comunidad de aficionados. Muchos "lives" realmente llegan a sorprender por la calidad de las voces y el talento de algunas de ellas. Los vestuarios también llegan a ser sorprendentes por lo bien elaborados que pueden llegar a estar… (Y a veces también por lo atrevidos, dado que no suelen estar sujetas las limitaciones de las ProIdols)

Conocí a Muse en un Improvisado Live en Akihabara, estaban vestidas de Maids, yo iba a pasar de largo por falta de tiempo, pero en cuanto vi que el "center" era la Famosísima "Minalinsky" no tuve otra opción que quedar atrapado.

Las otras chicas no las conocía de ningún lado, pero me llamaron bastante la atención era un "Bouquet" de bellezas bastante elegantes, no bailaron mucho en esa presentación, pero su trabajo en equipo para ser un grupo tan "grande" era muy notorio, de primera impresión no me pareció "el gran grupo" pero tenían sus detalles, como una misteriosa rubia bastante alta, es muy raro ver extranjeros en estos grupos. Al final me las arreglé para conseguir un "flyer" dibujado a mano y fotocopiado de manera bastante cutre, pero con los datos básicos para empezar a seguir a "Muse" así se llamaba el grupo… como el jabón.

Casi todos sus eventos los Hacían por las tardes al salir de la escuela, y por coincidencia yo terminaba asistiendo a casi todos. Me entusiasmé cuando ranquearon lo suficiente para participar en el "LoveLive" pero al parecer tuvieron varios problemas y no participaron, después de eso perdieron mucha audiencia y tuvieron que volver a empezar. Pero ya con más experiencia.

Fue justamente en uno de esos Lives cuando sucedió: habían montado un escenario cerca de la zona comercial, en realidad era para promocionar algo de teléfonos móviles por la noche, pero ellas consiguieron permiso para usarlo de 3:00 pm a 4:00pm. Entre inconvenientes con el audio y retrasos, solo cantaron como veinte minutos, pero fue una buena presentación. Desgraciadamente los que estuvimos atentos se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, también llegaba gente de la calle, pero duraban un par de minutos y luego se iban. Al final solo quedamos los fans mas "hardcore" de Muse, que ya nos conocíamos y hasta organizábamos "porras".

Sucedió que como hubo tan poca gente, yo aproveché para sacar una enorme cámara fotográfica que por casualidad había caído en mis manos y le llené el disco duro de tomas "low angle" de aquellas preciosas chicas. Hasta que terminó el live y empezaron a montar todo para el evento de la noche. Ya me iba para mi casa a disfrutar de mi "tesoro" cuando ella apareció frente a mí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esas fotos?- Dijo ella, la reconocí al instante. Nozomi Tojo. Integrante de Muse, no era la que mas destacaba en canto ni baile, su cuerpo era demasiado "voluptuoso" para ser idol. Pero de algún modo ella tenía una especie de "liderazgo en las sombras" en el grupo. No supe que responder quedé paralizado, no había forma de negarlo, le había dado de forma encarnizada al obturador, me había metido en el papel, hasta había susurrado ordenes de como posar...

-¿acaso no estaba permitido?… no recuerdo haber visto ninguna advertencia al respecto- Traté de decir sin tartamudear, ella se acercó a mí con una expresión inquietante, como si estuviera rodeada por un aura sobrenatural.

-No la había, no es que fuera prohibido, pero tampoco estaba permitido...- me dijo de una manera en que no supe si estaba muy seria, o solo estaba jugando conmigo.

-No fui el único que sacó fotos...- esgrimí como defensa, pero era cierto que lo que estaba haciendo yo, no tenía comparación con lo que hacían los demás con las humildes cámaras de los móviles.

-Lo que trato de decir… es que no es justo que nos tomes tantas fotos vestidas con aquellos atuendos cortitos y ajustados… y no podamos verlas siquiera- ¿eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

-Les enviaré copias de los archivos a su E-mail de contacto… eso sí… es un archivo de varios gigas...- dije tratando de apaciguarla… la idea pareció gustarle por un instante pero luego puso una expresión seria y de duda.

-Pero en ese caso… las demás también las verían...- dijo pensando en voz alta y luego me dijo: -No! quiero que me las muestres ahora mismo!-

Y así repentinamente terminé arrastrado Hasta este mismo local, en donde pedimos un café y un té. Y pasamos el resto de la tarde revisando las fotos, mis conocimientos de fotografía no eran los mejores, pero lo apropiado del escenario hizo que la mayoría salieran bastante buenas. Me enorgullecí bastante, mas sin embargo Nozomi se veía bastante desilusionada conforme las fotos iban pasando.

-¿porqué no hay casi tomas de los escotes y de los muslos? prácticamente no se ven las trusas y saltamos bastante en la coreografía...- dijo ella con tono de desilusión...

-¿queeeee?! ¿Que clase de fotos pensabas que estaba tomando?- Le dije sorprendido.

Ella apartó la mirada de la pantalla un momento para decirme: -La clase de fotos que tomaría un chico, de unas preciosas Idols danzando frente a él. No creo que seas gay, te he visto en nuestras presentaciones desde hace un tiempo y he notado como nos miras. ¿Te gusta Nico verdad?- dijo y se me quedó mirando esperando una respuesta...

-este… pues… es que ella es la que más se parece a… "una idol" la mayoría de ustedes son muy… tienen cuerpos muy… ya sabes.- ¡oh por dios! ¿Que clase de poderes extrasensoriales tenía esta chica? pensé mientras llevaba una mano a la barbilla para evitar que se me quedara abierta

-sí, sé a lo que te refieres. sobretodo Eri y Maki están muy bien formaditas, quisiera tener una cámara como la tuya para cuando vamos a la playa… pero el verano está muy lejos aún...- empezó a divagar ella mientras continuó revisando las imágenes una a una.

¿Que le sucedía a esta chica? ¿Que clase de extraña y retorcida relación había entre las Muse? se decía por internet que al no tener posibilidad de tener novios, las idols terminaban teniendo amistades "muy muy intimas" entre ellas, pero siempre pensé que era una fantasía ridícula de los aficionados al manga yuri. Pasó el tiempo ella siguió pasando las imágenes, y llevándose a la memoria de Móvil aquellas en las que en segundo plano por casualidad se veía algo "sustancioso".

-Ah! ya entendí… tienes un fetiche con nuestros rostros...- dijo como pensando para ella misma y me quedé helado. Era como fuera un libro abierto para ella. ¡Era verdad! estaba fotografiando sus rostros, sus expresiones. Tengo una tremenda fijación hacia los rostros de las idols, me recuerdan a la vez que conocí a Minazuki Kotoko, he continuado viéndola desde que la volví a encontrar, pero ahora ella es muy seria y no sonríe como antes. ¡Por eso busco en los rostros de las idols aquella expresión! ¡Para vivir aquel instante por siempre!

Estuve a punto de confesárselo, de decírselo todo, de abrir mi corazón y desparramarlo frente a ella pero entonces ella puso una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

-Hmmmm! esto está mucho más interesante!- Ella había terminado con las imágenes del Live de Muse, ahora estaba viendo unas fotos de Kotoko en traje de baño, no las había tomado yo, eran demasiado buenas. Eran de una sesión de fotos para su portafolio esperando que alguna agencia se interesara en ella como modelo. Era normal que estas fotos estuvieran ahí… esta cámara… le pertenecía a Kotoko.

Una semana después estoy en el mismo café, en la misma mesa sentado con la misma chica dándole vueltas de más a mi café para evitar su mirada. Esa misma noche cuando regresé del trabajo y me conecté antes de dormirme… Nozomi ya estaba agregada a todas mis redes sociales y mi buzón tenía varios correos de ella. estaba interesadísima en "el material" que yo pudiese tener en mi "colección" y saber cómo se podía "conseguir más" era inútil intentar escapar de ella… le mandé un par de archivos y algunos links, pero eso solo pareció aumentar su interés, siempre estaba en el chat buscándome conversación. Ya se estaba volviendo molesta… pero en cuanto supo acerca de los "Lives subidos de tono" se volvió insoportable, me insistió que la llevara a uno, hasta empezó a prometerme cosas raras como "prepararme mi bento" con tal de que la llevara a uno… y así fue como comenzó esta cita.

Siempre la había visto o en atuendo de idol o en uniforme escolar, verla en ropa casual me causó un gran impacto. No se puso nada atrevido, solo un pantalón vaquero y un suéter de lana. Pero le quedaban muy bien. Caminamos por las calles de Akihabara, algunos conocidos se me quedaban mirando sorprendidos sí! Estaba con una chica! pero lo que más me extrañó fueron las chicas que repartían pañuelos haciendo cosplay, a las que siempre les llevaba pañuelos y de los que tenía un montón en mi casa. Me vieron caminando con Nozomi ¡y se molestaron! es cierto que no les pude tomar pañuelos esta vez… pero ¿tenían que ponerse serias y evitarme la mirada? lo peor fue que Nozomi se dio cuenta de la situación y me tomó del brazo mientras contenía una carcajada… esta chica realmente quería arruinar mi vida.

Fuimos al Live de "Petite Lie" formado por cosplayers conocidas por sus atrevidas apariciones en el comic market, el Live en el fondo era una excusa para vender sus álbumes fotográficos de clasificación R-18 discretamente en un rincón del local aunque el evento se vendía como de clasificación R-15. Vimos el Live, cantaron varios covers, bailaron, posaron para fotos de los "fans" pero por alguna razón Nozomi se veía desilusionada. Y la verdad yo también lo estaba.

-¿no era esto lo que querías?- le pregunté al ver su expresión al final de la tercera canción.

-en realidad sí era esto lo que quería, pero por alguna razón no me siento bien al verlo.- dijo ella mirando a la salida iluminada por la luz de la calle.

-yo tampoco, estas chicas están más preocupadas por mostrar que por hacer música o bailar en realidad, no digo que esté mal lo que hacen. Es solo que no me llega al corazón, por eso prefiero ir a verlas a ustedes...- le dije mientras la tomé del hombro y la guié a la salida en medio de la sudorosa muchedumbre.

Al salir de ahí caminamos sin rumbo por Ahihabara, apenas si intercambiamos un par de palabras durante eso, pero aún así pude sentir que una extraña empatía surgía entre los dos. Por primera vez desde que estuve a solas con ella, no quise que se fuera y me dejara en paz. Había algo en la expresión de su rostro, cuando me di cuenta, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo.

No sonreía… pero había una sonrisa dentro de ella...

-Hey tú! ¿Cuando piensas devolverme mi cámara?!- Exclamó airada Kotoko frente a nosotros. Y era verdad, entre las clases suplementarias, mi extenuante trabajo en un call center y el constante acoso de Nozomi, me había olvidado por completo de la cámara de Kotoko. Iba a contestarle cuando...

-Es ella!- señaló Nozomi con sus ojos brillando, mientras recorría de arriba a abajo la figura de Kotoko, quien se incomodó con el mironeo.

-es… ¿tu novia?- Dijo Kotoko mirándome extrañada. Yo no pude acertar a responder y solo hacía ademanes con las manos.

-ella y yo… yo y ella… las fotos… tu cámara… las fotos subidas de tono…- Cuando me di cuenta lo mal que había sonado eso, ya fue demasiado tarde, de algún modo las dos se coordinaron para darme un coscorrón cada una.

Terminamos en mi casa, era un desastre, mi madre no me organizaba mi cuarto desde los doce años y yo nunca he tenido demasiado tiempo para limpiarlo a fondo.

-Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre...- Dijo de repente mi Padre en cuanto me vio en compañía de dos chicas, cosa que al parecer no esperaba que sucediera nunca.

Nozomi parecía un niño en una tienda de dulces, abría todas mis revistas, miraba los posters, abría los cajones esperando encontrar algún "tesoro" Kotoko solo esperaba con expresión seria a que le diera su cámara. Cosa que hice con prontitud.

-tiene unas fotos en la memoria que no tuve tiempo de borrar, ya les hice un respaldo así que puedes borrarlas.- le dije a Kotoko quien tomó su cámara y empezó a revisar la memoria.

-¿las fotos subidas de tono?- preguntó Kotoko. Yo nervioso traté de aclarar que no… pero Nozomi se había puesto detrás de Kotoko y empezó a hablarle al oído en tono confidente:

-Desgraciadamente no… Nuestro amigo, creo que tiene… unos gustos un tanto… "especiales"- Kotoko se sonrojó y se sonrojó mas cuando repentinamente Nozomi empezó con sus manos a...

-Washi washi Tsurunda!-

La detuve lo más pronto que pude… Kotoko estaba toda roja y solo tomó su cámara y salió corriendo aferrandose el pecho.

-Mi Pequeño ya es todo un hombre...- dijo mi padre al ver salir corriendo de la casa a Kotoko...

-¿pero qué crees que has hecho?- Le dije enfadado a Nozomi mientras la tenia sostenida de las muñecas.

-Estuve soñando con hacer esto desde que vi sus fotos… no pude evitarlo, ella es… demasiado perfecta...- me dijo con descaro, aún perdida en su lujuria. Intentó zafarse de mí con un tirón, pero yo la tenía sujetada con bastante fuerza, tal vez pensó que por ser idol otaku yo era alguna especie de debilucho, pero mi trabajo requería bastante esfuerzo físico que con el tiempo me endureció considerablemente, levanté sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y puse contra la pared.

-Kotoko es una persona muy especial para mí y no puedo permitir que le hagas eso. Ella es… muy sensible y delicada aunque trate de parecer dura.- Le dije con firmeza. Ella me miró desafiante, con esa misteriosa seguridad que la caracterizaba.

-y ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme?- me dijo mirando directo a mis ojos.

-sí.- Le contesté mientras sujetaba sus dos manos con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha hice un ademán amenazante hacia su pecho, esta vez ella realmente se asustó, se sacudió tratando de librarse de mí.

Pero en ese momento lo tenía cerca muy cerca… no pude contenerme...

Su rostro.

Envolviendo mis dientes con mis labios comencé a darle unos suaves mordiscos a sus enormes y carnosos cachetes, era una forma de jugar que mi madre tenía con los bebes. Y realmente el rostro de Nozomi era suave como la pancita de un bebé. Ella estaba tan preocupada por su pecho que cuando le hice eso quedó como estática de la sorpresa.

Hubiera podido pasar horas haciéndole eso, pero mi autodominio regresó y la liberé gentilmente. Luego me incliné ante ella y le puse mi rostro para que me diera la cachetada o lo que fuera que considerara apropiado para compensarse por lo que yo le había hecho. (Y que también era una pose estratégica para evitar patadas en la entrepierna)

-no es necesario… en realidad soy yo la que tiene que disculparse.- me dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa, a la vez saliendo de mi habitación.

-¡Castígame por favor!- le dije en tono de enérgica súplica mientras cerraba los ojos, yo estaba realmente avergonzado, me había propasado, pero no con una chica cualquiera, sino con una idol. A quien me había propuesto admirar y respetar siempre.

Entonces ella me castigó.

Pasó un tiempo antes de darme cuenta de que así era como se sentían los labios de una chica sobre los de uno mismo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… y esta fue tan diferente. Cuando tuve valor para volver a abrir los ojos, ella ya se estaba yendo.

-A veces el peor castigo para alguien, es darle justo aquello que más desea. Sabes que soy idol y además te cuento que soy sacerdotisa. Nunca se me permite besar a un hombre. Ahora tú tendrás que llevar esa carga… ese será tu castigo. - dijo ella a medida que salía de mi habitación y de mi casa.

Me quedé como antontado, pensando en lo que me había dicho y no había acabado de entender. Solo después de un rato salí corriendo para tratar de alcanzarla y cuando se estaba subiendo en el autobús le grité.

-Pues de ahora en adelante me voy a portar muy mal!-

La sonrisa que ella hizo en ese momento no la voy a olvidar Jamás.


End file.
